nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Jones
Uchiha Jones is a character role-played by cyr aka Anime Phuckface. '([Pegi18Dub)'' Introduction Born in Kansas, Japan, Uchiha lived with his parents until the age of four, when they were brutally murdered in front of him. A man took him in and trained him as a Shinoba. At the age of 18, his sensei ''confessed that he was the one who beheaded his parents. Searching for his ''sensei, Uchiha moved to Los Santos. He is also a member of [[Chang Gang|'''Chang Gang]]. Uchiha speaks English and Kansas-ese, a mixture of Japanese and English. He also calls people "fucko", which is a term of endearment in his native land. He has cybernetic arms, legs, and a shoko (penis) from Boston Dynamics (in collaboration with Pillbox Medical and SpaceSex). Uchiha wears an exoskeleton on his torso as a result of all the combat damage. *Cyr has stated that Uchiha is based on various characters from video games as Final Fantasy and anime series as Naruto. Cyr uses music from these games and series to set the mood for Uchiha's character. __TOC__ 'Uchiha's Early Days in Los Santos' Uchiha Specialties Character Arcs Uchiha's Initiation To Chang Gang : Uchiha is kidnapped by Chang, Randy, Ramee, and Vinny, who are dressed like Sasquatches. Uchiha is then taken to a maze, where he has to defeat all of the "Beasts." He manages to defeat all of the "Beasts", only to be confronted by Chang. They then engage in a gun fight, which leaves them both dead. They manage to get to the entrance of the maze, only to find Bobby Brown there, and he calls EMS. Once the EMS arrive, Chang tells Uchiha that he is officially a part of the Chang Gang. The boys then go to the mansion, and Vinny gives Uchiha keys. Fighting Tournaments Court Cases Sakura-chans / LS Thots Friends/Acquaintances Criminal Record * Accessory to Robbery x2 * Assault x1 * Assault on a Peace Officer x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x6 * Attempted Manslaughter x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x20 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x5 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x2 * Escaping Custody x1 * Evading x4 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x2 * First Degree Speeding x2 * Identity Theft x1 * Impersonating a Peace Officer x2 * Joyriding x5 * Kidnapping x3 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous x1 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x2 * Murder x1 * Negligent Driving x1 * Obstruction of Justice x2 * Reckless Evading x5 * Resisting Arrest x12 * Robbery x3 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Tampering With a Vehicle x1 * Unlawful Imprisonment x3 Fun Facts * Uchiha ordered his legs off the Dark Web. * Uchiha learned how to pick up women from the video game Super Seducer. * Uchiha likes to tell mother jokes/burns. (1) * Uchiha helped Snake with the Bovice prison break. * Uchiha helped Bovice get a clean ID. * Uchiha went to a concert at an empty bar to watch a man sing a song for [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']]. * Mr. Chang is Uchiha's mortal enemy, mentor, and business partner. * Uchiha hates blackjack and racing. * Uchiha once ramped Lil Erf's car onto some power poles. (1) * Uchiha once told Karen to drive FAST! resulting in her being ejected from her car and dying. (1) * Uchiha wanted to sue [[Nino Chavez|'Nino']] for defecation of character because he said he shoved eggs up his ass. * Uchiha has a cool Sakura-chan car and a motorcycle he calls 'the smoke monster'. (1) * Uchiha once did a pretty sick back-flip while in prison. (1) * Uchiha often takes on the persona of "Fish boy" and "Rick Grimes" during heists/missions and likes to ask for marshmallows. (1, 2) * Uchiha was Jordan Steele's best man for his wedding that they had outside of the courthouse. * Uchiha helped Joe Mullet, and Zelda Harth on a surprise practice mission to rescue John Pliskin. * Uchiha calls women Sakura-chan or LS thots. * Uchiha is co-owner of The Dragon's Dojo according to Chang. * Uchiha's feather tattoo on his right side represents his bird feet, the tattoo on his chest represents Boston Dynamics, and the tattoo on his right elbow was made by his drunk friend while they were both high on LSD. * Uchiha always enters the 420 realm during rare late nights hanging out with Chang. * Uchiha succeeds in his first getaway driving role during a heist with [[Boe Jangles|'Boe']] and [[Pablo Wealth|'Pablo']]. * Uchiha robbed a convenience store twice by himself successfully. * Uchiha murdered (PERMA) [[Alexjandro Muerto|'El Muerto']] by stabbing him in the back with a knife in Chang's Dojo. * Uchiha is the first to be the dragon trophy champion. * Uchiha is one of the only convicted cop killers to still walk the streets, avoiding the death penalty in court. * Uchiha shot down his first person with Ricky Robins during a robbery gone wrong. * Uchiha's rap "Mother Don't Know" (https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/KindLuckyKoalaMingLee) * Uchiha's rap "Jail Cell" (https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/OptimisticBelovedClintChocolateRain) * Uchiha's rap "Top Notch Killer" https://clips.twitch.tv/AuspiciousFlaccidGuanacoJKanStyle * Uchiha has shot down Kael Soze and Bobby Smith. Quotes * "SAY IT! YOU THINK IM A FREAK!" * "See Ya, Fucko!" * "I don't expect you to understand." * "You got got." * "Prone Bone Style." * "I could have dropped you like a sack of rice." * "Relacc" * "Goog" * "LS Thots" * "I'm simply jesting" * "The best of the best of the best, Sir! With honors." * "Oishii desu ne" * "SHA" * "It's your life, take a chance" * "SILENCE MHORTALS!" * "Diagnostics suggest..." * "Natural selection, baby." * "A lot of people want to know just who I am, well I'm Uchiha." * "My old man is Jecht, and Jecht is sin" * "You ever just do some DMT and listen to Nickleback?" * "SLEEP" * “''I’m only here to procreate. I cannot lose sight of that mission.” * ''"Be My Wife!" * "You're just a dumb old docktor" * "What happened to me" * "What's the point" Openings / Endings Videos Gallery UchihaHostage.png|Uchiha is taken hostage. fukaru.png|Uchiha's Fukaru tronbike.png|Uchiha's "Tron" Bike maxresdefault.jpg|Uchiha and Chang Uchiha Moto Heck.png|Heck Realm Uchiha and Trish.jpg|Uchiha and Trish winner pov.PNG|Winner POV vlcsnap-00053.png|Heck Realm image0dfdf.jpg|Uchiha and Chang talking it out.PNG|Talking it out Mr-Chang-and-Chawa-Race-Chang-Crashes-and-Uchiha-Dies-GTA-V-RP-GTA-5-Roleplay-Lord Kebun.jpg|Chang and Uchiha at Pillbox hugs.PNG|uchiha and choi hug uchiha lean.png|Uchiha leaning on his car uchiha and choi beach.png|Uchiha and Choi at the beach 57F53D7B-3EE7-4BF5-AC21-BE944229FD0C.jpeg|Race arc Uchiha and Snake 3E237448-2C95-42B0-B009-21A6423ABF96.jpeg|Racer Uchiha 667E2E44-D511-4A63-A8D2-5E9745181B26.jpeg|Stripper arc 69A121A5-E718-45E0-BD9E-1E900A718E99.jpeg|Ladies’ night Uchi and Shaw image0.png.jpg|Uchiha Jones IRL Uchiha Police Disguise .jpg|Uchiha Police Disguise 2019-07-12_07.27.42.jpg|Uchiha and Choi at the Impound Lot uchiha1.png 2019-07-15_06.43.51.jpg|Conan Clarkson's Photoshoot 2019-07-15_06.42.59.jpg|Chang's Dojo Freya VS Brenda 2019-07-15_06.38.46.jpg|Ramee's 50,000 Dollar Failed Money Plan 32FE8FD4-9EDD-452F-843A-297DA69946EB.jpeg|Uchoiha date 2019-07-18_01.29.58.jpg|Uchiha's Suit 2019-07-18_01.32.28.jpg|The Tugboat 2019-07-18_01.37.24.jpg|Boston Dynamic's Island 2019-07-18_01.39.57.jpg|Conan Clarkson's Shoko Surgery DA927277-94BC-40BC-97A6-D0EA00ABBD55.jpeg|Rose takes an Uchoiha photo AC9B6D30-5670-404B-B0AF-9976D1D102AA.jpeg|Night stalker 2019-07-19_01.54.32.jpg|Uchiha's Special Repair 2019-07-20_01.10.07.jpg|Uchiha's Chicken Outfit For Tessa's Costume Contest 2019-07-21_08.14.28.jpg|Uchiha First Time Meeting River God 2019-07-21_08.14.07.jpg|Uchiha Anime Fighter Outfit 2019-07-21_08.15.29.jpg|Return Of Uchiha Jones 2019-07-21_08.04.27.jpg|Uchiha VS Chang Mount Chiliad Fight 2019-07-21_08.03.11.jpg|Uchiha & Mel VS Chang & Big D Bridge Fight 2019-07-21_08.03.37.jpg|Uchiha VS Chang Swamp Fight 2019-07-23_02.57.43.jpg|Uchiha's Chaos Arc Costume 2019-07-26_08.07.47.jpg|Snake's Second Mission For Uchiha & Joe & Zelda 2019-07-26_08.00.27.jpg|Ghost Kayden Case 2019-07-28_14.50.13.jpg|Uchiha Nugget 2019-07-28_14.51.55.jpg|Uchiha Being A Hostage In Gnome's Scavenger Hunt 2019-07-30_03.42.35.jpg|Uchiha's Weed Arc Outfit 2019-07-30_03.46.31.jpg|The Dojo Grand Opening uch.png|Uchiha's police profile picture in the public records database 2019-08-01_00.06.03.jpg|Uchiha writing a short haiku for Tessa's birthday gift. 2019-08-04_05.51.35.jpg|Uchiha VS Chang First Crane Fight 2019-08-04_05.50.56.jpg|Uchiha & Heidi 29EF0B88-CA78-4103-AD0D-588C911C6BB8.jpeg|Uchiha and ‘Uchoiha’ 563CE7A6-6A58-4472-96A6-630B4015015E.jpeg|Dr Jones & Dr Choi 2019-08-09_09.23.24.jpg|Uchiha Jones VS Jack Sullivan Case Uchi-0.PNG 0A2B7109-9355-4784-80E7-623F89707C3A.jpeg|SBSO look Snipaste_2019-09-12_22-42-51.png|Outfit worn in Uchiha Jones VS The People 2019-09-15_05.41.33.jpg|Uchiha Meeting Yung Dab For The First Time Category:Male Category:Characters